The present invention relates to the field of displays, and more particularly, to projecting location based elements over a heads up display.
Several types of applications which use heads up display (HUD) devices for navigation are currently available either commercially or under development. Such devices usually project elements of interest upon a transparent surface such as windshield. Existing technology tend to provide projection of elements upon the transparent surface along a line of sight drawn between the user and the respective element in reality.